


Frustration and Relief

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom!Zuko, First Time, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, The rest of the Gaang is there in the background, secret tryst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Zuko has a problem, and Sokka has the solution.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 78





	Frustration and Relief

“Ah, hah, hah…”

Sokka’s ears perked up; for the last two weeks he had been noticing that Zuko was neither as quiet nor as subtle about jerking off as he seemed to think, but tonight something sounded off.

Wondering if he should go see if anything was wrong, he turned in the direction the prince had gone off in, then got to his feet. As curious as his bisexual mind was about Zuko, he wasn’t going to spy on him, just ask if something was the matter without looking.

“Ah, dammit! So close why… why can’t I…”

His question was answered before he even got halfway, and he flattened himself against the wall just outside of the room Zuko was hiding in.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

“Sokka?!” He could hear the embarrassment in Zuko’s voice, as well as a flurry of motion that suggested he was hastily covering himself up.

“Relax, I’m outside. I can’t see you.”

“Why are you here? I don’t…” Zuko trailed off.

“You sound frustrated, and since I’m also a guy thought I might be able to help.”

Zuko was quiet for a long moment; then softly; “Do you ever find yourself on the verge of creaming, but just can’t?”

“Once or twice. I can think of three explanations off the top of my head; first, you might be trying too hard; I know it's your nature to anger easily, but saying calm and relaxed is better when… you know.”

“Yes, I know. Usually I have no problems staying relaxed but at other times…” Zuko trailed off again.

“Secondly, you might be craving something… more than just your hand.” He paused, but Zuko said nothing. “You won’t like the third, not at all.”

“Just tell me.”

“Third, you might need prostate stimulation to cum.”

“Prostate… stimulation? I know that the prostate is a gland, but I did not know that it could be stimulated from outside the body. How does it work?”

“It can’t be stimulated from outside the body; only from inside the anus.” Sokka braced himself for the coming firestorm.

Only it never came. “Can you t-teach me?” Zuko stuttered out the word, his voice thick with arousal.

“Do I have permission to enter?”

“Yes.” 

Sokka pushed away from the wall, and walked through the archway, stopping just inside as his eyes swept over Zuko.

The prince was lying on his side, completely naked. “What?” Zuko frowned as he looked down at himself.

“You have a beautiful body.” Sokka sat down close to Zuko without touching him.

“Really?” Zuko sat up, ruining some of the sexiness of the pose; sexiness Sokka was now suspecting was a happy accident rather than deliberate.

“Yes, I mean it.” Sokka cleared his throat. “Now, it's important to note that while anal anything might sound gay, it doesn’t have to be. How your body is wired for pleasure doesn’t always correspond with our desires; and liking anal does not automatically mean you like men. I’m not in any way implying that you do; please understand that.”

“I think I do like men, so…” Zuko looked away, blushing.

“Oh.” Sokka’s eyes widened; was it possible that Zuko was looking back at him after all?

“I mean, I don’t know for certain, but I do feel certain stirrings around men sometimes.” Zuko clarified, his cheeks red.

“Stirrings in your pants you mean?”

Zuko only nodded. “Have you ever experienced that?”

“Yes, I have.” Slowly, Sokka reached forward and laid his hand over Zuko’s, and milked a small smile from the prince.

“Please, touch me.” Zuko guided Sokka’s hand to his cock.

“Like this?” Sokka began to stroke him gently.

“Yes.” Zuko lay back, silently giving consent for Sokka to touch him everywhere.

Sokka pulled back, removing his half gloves, then he got serious. “Is this working?” His right hand pumped Zuko firmly, but slowly, as his left ran over a chest he had previously only ever dreamed of touching.

“Can I touch you back?”

“Of course.” Sokka gasped as he was groped through his pants; then his pants were open and Zuko’s hand was around bare flesh.

“Oh wow… I never thought…” This time it was Sokka that trailed off.

“That you’d have me touching you like this?”

“Well, yeah. Zuko, you’re hot, but you’re also the fire prince. I thought that meant you had to like girls, or something. That I had no chance as a boy.”

Zuko’s only answer was to kiss Sokka, then push his hand away. “I want to feel you in the back.”

“Okay.” Sokka moved until he was behind Zuko. “Lift your leg.” He hooked his left arm through the raised leg, keeping it up. “Is this okay?”

“It's awkward; just hurry up.”

Retrieving a vial of oil from his pocket, Sokka slicked his fingers then began to probe between Zuko’s cheeks. “Stay relaxed, this will hurt more if you tense.”

“I know, I’ve touched myself a bit back there but never that deeply; I didn’t know what I was doing.”

Sokka nodded; “I’m going in now, so please don’t be shy about telling me if it’s too much for you.”

“I want all of you inside me.”

“All of me? Wait you mean…?”

“Yeah. I want this inside me.” Zuko’s hand was once more on Sokka’s cock, and he swallowed hard. 

“Taking a cock can be very hard on the male body; let’s see how well you handle my fingers first, okay?” Sokka kissed the back of Zuko’s neck, feeling more turned on than he had ever been with Suki; who he was only casual with, since she kept having to leave for mini-missions of her own. Maybe it was the thrill of finally tasting male flesh; or maybe it was the realization of his lust for Zuko, but Sokka was hoping that the fire prince would take his fingers with ease.

And Zuko did; the first two slid into him with almost no resistance, and he began to slowly search for the right spot, and knew when he had found it because Zuko shrieked.

“Here. This is your prostate…!” He realized that Zuko had done more than just shriek.

“I’m sorry, give me a second.” He buried a burning face in his hands, cum drying on the stone flooring in front of where he lay.

“I’m surprised; you’re far more sensitive inside than I had expected.”

“Why should that surprise you? The only thing that makes me different from you is that by sheer coincidence I was born royalty. But my body is just as human as yours is.”

“I know, that’s not what I meant. I’ve just never heard of anyone being this sensitive before.”

“Oh.” Zuko’s face went back into his hands, giving Sokka ample opportunity to pepper the back of his neck with kisses as he worked the third finger inside his still-tight passage.

“Ah…” Zuko gasped out in a mix of pleasure and pain.

“You okay?”

“Yes, I just need to let it pass…” And pass the pain did, allowing the pleasure to grow until Zuko was limp and panting with need. “Sokka, please, I can take it. I want to take it…”   


Sokka sealed his lips over Zuko’s as he removed his fingers, and applied fresh oil to his cock, teasing Zuko’s stretched opening with the tip. “You ready?”

“Yes.”

Sokka pushed inside, groaning as Zuko closed around him like a vise. “Oh wow…”

“Sokka…” Zuko slipped his hand into his mouth, muffling the sounds he was making.

Neither lasted long as Zuko came harder than he had ever had before, and Sokka barely pulled out before painting the prince with his seed. 

“Oh no.” Zuko moaned as he removed his hand from his mouth.

“Are you bleeding?”

“Yes.” He hadn’t meant to bite down so hard.

Sokka just sighed. “Let's go see Katara.” They got cleaned up and dressed and went to find the waterbending healer.

“Katara, please don’t ask any questions but I need you to heal Zuko…”

“Do you really think that we don’t know?”

“What?!” It was Sokka’s turn to turn bright red.

“This temple is so echoey! We can all hear when either of you slips off alone to… ugh! I don’t even want to think about it! Maybe you should go into the forest for ‘alone time’ that way we won’t have to listen in.” She bent the water without looking as she talked, healing the bite marks on Zuko’s hand almost absentmindedly.

“Fine.” Sokka sighed as he sulked away, followed by Zuko, but once out of earshot Katara looked at Toph and they both burst out laughing.

“They totally did it, you know. Their scents were all mixed up.”

“I know! The look on Sokka’s face… as if either of them is good at hiding a crush. I just hope Zuko doesn’t hurt Sokka, but as long as he doesn’t, I’ll stay out of it.”

“Stay out of what?” Aang landed beside them, folding his new glider with a practiced twirl of his hand.

“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Huh?” But no matter how much he probed, Katara’s lips were sealed.

Meanwhile, Zuko followed Sokka all the way to the small pool of water they used for bathing. “Do you think they suspect…?”

“Honestly, yes I do. But they probably think I’m the one who took it.” Sokka slid into the water with a sigh, and held his arms open for his new lover. “Wanna cuddle?”

Zuko nodded once, and as he fitted his body against Sokka’s, he knew the meaning of being at peace at long last.

**Author's Note:**

> Please visit my profile for more information on how to support me as a writer.


End file.
